Light Yagami's Great Adventure
by EvilShrew
Summary: Bored with killing murderers and those who hurt others, Light decides to do something truly amazing and EPIC. He's going to buy world of warcraft!11!eleven!1! WARNING: Contains playscript writing & OOCness. :crack!fic, co-writen with skitts


**Light Yagami's Great Adventure!****  
(On World of Warcraft)**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a boy called Light Yagami. He was, not to boast, very smart, handsome and a mass murderer. Of course, being such things, it was only natural that he would get tired of his job – writing down names in the Death Note was so very mundane.

And so one day, using that brilliant mind of his, he decided he was going to break up the monotony by doing something big, something wonderful, something truly EPIC.

He was going to buy World of Warcraft!!11!!eleven!!

* * *

After buying the game (and receiving many lustful gazes from numerous fangirls, many of whom were wearing hand-made T-Shirts saying 'I HEART LIGHT YAGAMIII!!11!!' in large pink letters) Light returned home and went on MSN to announce his evil plan to world.

The conversation went something like this;

**Light**: w0wz, d00d, i am liek t0talli g3tt1ng w0rld 0v w4rcr4ft so 1 c4n pwn uuu n000bzz!

**Misa**: Yayyy! Now Light-chan & Misa-Misa can be together allllllll the time!

**Light**: … Wait, what?

**Misa**: I HEART CHUUU! BYE-BYE, LIGHT-CHAN!

**Light**: … What the hell?

* * *

**World Of Warcraft Game Log**

8:40 AM – Light has logged in.

8:41 AM – Misa has logged in.

8:45 AM – Light is battling a dragon slayer.

8:50 AM – Light has beaten the dragon slayer.

8:51 AM – Light has said "0MG I T0TALLI PWNED DAT DRAGUN SLAYAH WIV MAH L0NG B0W, F0 SHIZZLE!"

8:52 AM – L has logged in

8:53 AM – L has said "KIRA! I will defeat you in this virtual world of pixels and strange characters with illogical haircuts for I AM JUSTICE! YOU CAN NEVER WIN!"

8:54 AM – L has attacked Light.

8:55 AM – Light has said "Huh! NO! HELP ME MISA!"

8:56 AM – Misa has said "Yeahhhhhhhh! I'm gonnnaaaaaaaa useeeeeee myyyyyyyyyyyy"

8:57 AM – Light is dying.

8:58 AM – Misa has said "wellllllllllllllllllllllllll awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee magicccccccccccccc"

8:59 AM – Light has died.

9:00 AM – Misa has said "attackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn lawlietgotmail?.com's asssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

9:01 AM – L has picked up Light's best weapons.

9:02 AM – Misa has said "Oh nooooooo! He's deadddddddddddddddddddd!!1!!"

9:03 AM – Light has been revived.

9:04 AM – Light has said "h0mg L ur such a n00b!!"

9:05 AM – L has said "Up by ten percent, Light-kun."

9:06 AM – Light said "NOOOO! U B3TCH!"

9:07 AM – Light has attacked L.

9.07 AM - Light has been killed by L.

9.11 AM - L has picked up 'Long Bow'

9.12 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.13 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.14 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.15 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.16 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.17 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.18 AM – Mikami has logged in.

9:18 AM – Mikami has exploded.

9.18 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.19 AM - L has returned Merlin's staff, gaining a 5 percent attack increase.

9.19 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.20 AM - Light has been revived.

9.20 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.21 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.22 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.23 AM - Light has died.

9.23 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.24 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.25 AM - L has made number one in the high scores.

9.25 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.26 AM - Light has said "angst Help me Ryuk!"

9.26 AM - Misa has logged off.

9.27 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.27 AM - L has said "How is it possible for Amane-san to be leveling up so quickly?!"

9.28 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.29 AM - Mello has logged in.

9.30 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.31 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.32 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.34 AM - Misa has learnt magic spell 'firaga'

**-Notice- New member 'OhMyGawshTisNear3' logged in.**

9:38 AM - Light has logged in.

9:39 AM - Misa has said "I LOVE YOUU LIGHT-KUN!"

9:40 AM - Light has been killed by Near.

9:42 AM - L has said "I am awfully confused..."

9.43 AM - Near has advanced one level above Mello.

9.44 AM - Mello has said "¬¬"

9.45 AM - Merlin has mistaken Mello for a girl, and given him the 'Tutu' Item, setting his Battle Class to 'Camp-er'

9.46 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.47 AM – Near has said "oO?"

9.47 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.47 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.47 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.47 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.47 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.47 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.47 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.48 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9.48 AM - L has said "Amane-san has gone up eight levels in one minute? I do not understand…"

9:49 AM – Misa has advanced a level.

9:50 AM – L has said "--"

9.50 AM - Near has logged out.

9.50 AM - Near has logged in.

9.51 AM - Near has logged out.

9:52 AM - Near has logged in.

9:53 AM - Near has logged out.

9:54 AM - Near has logged in.

9:54 AM - Near has logged out.

9:54 AM - Mello has said "what the hell are you doing, you weirdo?"

9:55 AM - Near has logged in.

9:56 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9:56 AM - Near has logged in.

9:57 AM - Near has said "I think there is a good ninety-nine percent possibility that there is a serious glitc-"

9:57 AM - Near has logged out.

**-Notice- KiyomiBabe has updated her subscription to 'Gold Member'**

9:58 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9:58 AM - Light has advanced a level.

9:59 AM – Light has said "Ha! I will BEAT you at this leveling up thing, Misa!"

9:59 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

9:59 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:00 AM – Light has said "… Awww D:"

10:01 AM - Mikami has logged in.

10:03 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:04 AM - Kiyomi has killed Mello.

10:05 AM - Near has logged in.

**-Notice- A glitch has been detected on ****OhMyGawshTisNear3****'s profile. Mikami will now self destruct to avert any more future problems. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

10:05 AM - Baby-Sayu has logged in.

10:06 AM - Sayu has said "MATSUDA! YOU PERVERT!!1!!"

10:07 AM - MatsudaMan has logged in.

10:07 AM - Mikami has said "AWW!! I DON'T WANNA EXPLO-"'

10:08 AM - Mikami has exploded.

**-Notice- The glitch has been resolved. Everything is back to normal. Please commence your gaming.**

10:09 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:10 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:11 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:12 AM - Mello has been revived.

10:12 AM - Mello has been killed by Near.

10:13 AM - L has been inactive for over 10 minutes. L will automatically log out.

10:14 AM - L has logged in.

10:15 AM - Sayu is running around in circles.

10:16 AM - Sayu has hit a wall.

10:17 AM – Sayu has said "OWIES D:"

10:18 AM - Light has said "I just seen the doctor, I have herpes DDDDX'

10:18 AM – Misa has killed Light.

10:19 AM - L is battling a wild zombie.

10:19 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:20 AM - L has defeated the wild zombie.

10:21 AM - Light has been revived.

10:22 AM - Near has said "0MGZZ I R LIEK A RITE ST00PID N3WB ND M3LL0 IS S000 MUCH C00L3R THAN ME LOLOLOLOLOL!"

10:23: AM - L has said "I was not aware of this, Near. Why did you not tell me sooner?!"

**-Notice- ****OhMyGawshTisNear3's ****account has been disabled for spamming the boards.**

**-Notice- New member 'I am Near Mello Hacked My Account DX' has logged in.**

10:24 AM - Light has logged out.

10:24 AM - Misa has logged out.

10:24 AM - L has logged out.

10:24 AM - Mello has logged out.

10:24 AM – Matsuda has logged out.

10:24 AM - Near has logged out.

10:24 AM - Mikami has logged out.

10:24 AM - Kiyomi has logged out.

10:24 AM - Sayu has logged out.

10:25 AM - Matt has logged in.

10:26 AM - Matt has said "The hell? Where is everyone?"

10:27 AM - Matt has been shot by a Highway Man.

10:28 AM - Matt has said "Ironic."

10:28 AM – Misa has logged in.

10:29 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:30 AM – Misa has logged out.

10:30 AM - Near has logged in.

**-Notice- iamtherealnear has been banned for spamming the boards.**

10:31 AM - poopnose has logged in.

10:32 AM – Matt has said "Finally, someone to talk to!"

**-Notice- poopnose has been banned for misconduct.**

10:33 AM - Matt has said "I give up."

10:33 AM - Matt logged out.

10:34 AM - Light has logged in.

10:34 AM - Misa has logged in.

10:34 AM - L has logged in.

10:34 AM - Mello has logged in.

10:34 AM - Near has logged in.

10:34 AM - Mikami has logged in.

10:34 AM - Kiyomi has logged in.

10:34 AM - Sayu has logged in.

10:35 AM - Mello has said "I haven't seen Matt on in ages…"

10:36 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:36 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:36 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:36 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:37 AM – L has said "No, SERIOUSLY, guys! How is she DOING THAT?!"

10:38 AM - Rem has killed L.

10:39 AM - Rem has said "That's what you get when you shout at Misa! –bares fangs-"

10:39 AM - Light has said "DX"

10:40 AM - L has fallen off his chair dramatically.

10:41 AM - Misa is listening to 'Rhianna - Umbrella'

10:42 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

10:46 AM - Light has said "Just rented the Death Note movie! Looks awesome!"

10:46 AM - Light is watching 'Death Note - The Last Name'

10:47 AM – Misa has connected a webcam for viewing.

10:48 AM – Light has used attack 'epilepsy'.

10:50 AM - L has said "OMG MY EYEZZ!!11!!"

10:51 AM – L has logged out.

10:52 AM - Light has said "bwaahahaha. My evil plan is complete!"

10:53 AM - Near has died from epilepsy.

10:53 AM - Mello has kicked Near's lifeless corpse.

10:54 AM - Chell has died from epilepsy

**-Notice- The following members have been banned due to misconduct:**

**- Near**

**- Chell**

**- Mello**

**-Notice- This server has shut down for several hours. Please hold.**

* * *

Later That Day

5:53 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:54 PM – Misa has logged in.

5:55 PM – Misa has logged out.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

5:56 PM – Misa has advanced a level.

* * *

The Next Day

0:01 AM - Misa has advanced 1,000,000 levels in the past six hours.

0:04 AM – L has said "I'm emailing customer support about Misa, anyone with me?"

0:05 AM – L has created the group 'Against Misa!'

0:06 AM – Misa has advanced a level.

0:07 AM – Misa has joined 'Against Misa!'

0:07 AM – Light has logged in.

0:08 AM – Misa has learnt cooking!

0:09 AM - Misa has advanced a cooking level.

0:10 AM - Misa has baked Light some strawberry cheesecake.

0:10 AM – Light has eaten Misa's strawberry cheesecake.

0:11 AM – Misa's cooking has poisoned Light.

0:12 AM - Light has lost 1 HP.

0:13 AM - Light has lost 1 HP.

0:14 AM - Light has lost 1 HP.

0:15 AM – Light has created the group 'Against Misa's Cooking!'

0:16 AM - Misa has joined 'Against Misa's Cooking!'

0:16 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

0:18 AM – Misa has fallen into a bear trap.

0:19 AM - Misa has died!

0:19 AM – Misa has dropped her Orb of Leveling.

0:20 AM - L has said "HA! That's how she did it!"

0:21 AM - L created the group 'Find Misa's orb!'

0:22 AM – Misa has picked up an Orb of leveling.

0:23 AM – L has said "…CRAP."

0:23 AM - Light has lost 1 HP.

0:24 AM - Light has lost 1 HP.

0:24 AM - IH8EVERYTHING has joined 'Against Misa!' and 'Against Misa's Cooking'

0:26 AM - Misa has leant how to bake sugar cookies.

0:27 AM - Light has lost 1 HP.

0:28 AM – Misa's has poisoned Light.

0:29 AM - Light lost 2 HP.

0:31 AM - L has dropped his spoon!

0:32 AM - Light said "Take that bitch!"

0:33 AM - Misa has learnt how to make black forest gateau.

0:34 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

0:35 AM - Misa has poisoned Light!

0:35 AM - Light has lost 3 HP.

0:36 AM - Misa has logged out.

0:37 AM - Light has lost 3 HP.

0:38 AM - Misa has poisoned Light!

0:39 AM - Chell has prodded Connor!

**-Notice- Chell has been suspended due to misconduct.**

**-Error- Member 'Connor' does not exist!**

**-Error- Member 'Chell' does not exist, or has been banned.**

0:40 AM – Mikami has exploded.

0:40 AM – Matt has logged in.

0:40 AM – Near has logged in.

0:41 AM – Light has fallen foul of a Level 49 Rubix Cube.

0:42 AM - Misa has poisoned Light.

0:43 AM - Light used an Antidote.

0:44 AM - Misa has reached Level 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000, meaning she gains the item Orb of instant leveling.

0:45 AM - Misa has reached Cooking Level 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000!

0:45 AM - Matt has said "... damn bitch."

0:45 AM - Near has reported Matt for swearing.

0:46 AM Matt has said "...what the fu-"

**-Notice- Matt has been suspended due to misconduct.**

0:48 AM - Misa has poisoned Light.

0:49 AM - Light has become immune to poison.

0:50 AM - Misa has poisoned Light.

0:51 AM – Misa has logged out.

0:52 AM – Light has said "..."

0:53 AM - Sachiko Yagami has logged in.

0:53 AM – Misa has logged in.

0:54 AM - Sachiko has said "yo, light! i fink im relly getting da hang ov diz kwl govy new txt tking!"

0:54 AM – Misa has said "Someone hacked my accountttt! OMG, i was only like level 4 before, and now i've got my account back I'm level 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000!"

0:55 AM – Misa has destroyed her Orb of instant Leveling.

0:55 AM - Misa has sold her Orb of Leveling to L for 1000000000000000000 Gold and a turnip.

0:57 AM - Light has committed suicide.

0:58 AM - Misa has poisoned Light.

0:58 AM - L has advanced a level.

0:59 AM - Sachiko has said "well anyway sup homiez? am i doing this right? oh, i really hate technology..."

1:00 AM - Matt has killed Sachiko.

1:01 AM - Sachiko has said "well isn't that rude?"

1:01 AM - Sachiko has died.

1:02 AM - L advanced a level.

1:03 AM - L advanced a level.

1:03 AM – Light has been revived.

1:04 AM - Misa has poisoned Light.

1:05 AM - Light has said "... --"

1:06 AM - Mello is listening to 'What's Up People!' – Maximum the Hormone.

1.06 AM - The Orb of Leveling ran out of uses!

**-Notice- Misa has created a new account – xxxxIFREAKINGLUVLIGHTYAGAMIxxxxx**

1:08 AM - Misa has logged in on her new account.

1:09 AM - Misa has started the club 'I FREAKING LUV LIGHT YAGAMI'

1:10 AM - L has joined the club 'I FREAKING LUV LIGHT YAGAMI'.

1:11 AM - Misa has advanced to level 2.

1:12 AM - Mikami has joined club 'I FREAKING LUV LIGHT YAGAMI'.

1:13 AM - Light has logged out in disgust.

1:14 AM - Misa has poisoned Light.

1.15 AM - Baby-Sayu logged in.

1.16 AM – Sayu has sent Sachiko a private message: "The roast is burning, you better check on it."

1.17 AM - Sayu has sent Light a private message: "Misa is coming over for lunch again and dad's just go back, so i think he'll be logging on soon."

1.18 AM – Sayu has joined the club I FREAKING LUV LIGHT YAGAMI'.

1.19 AM – Sayu has logged out.

1.20 AM – Near has invited Mello to live in his manor.

**-Notice- All the members of the club I FREAKING LUV LIGHT YAGAMI have been reported for being stalkers.**

**-Notice- The admin joined the club 'I FREAKING LUV LIGHT YAGAMI'**

1:21 AM - KiyomiBabe has joined the club I FREAKING LUV LIGHT YAGAMI.

1:22 AM - Kira has joined the club I FREAING LUV LIGHT YAGAMI.

1:23 AM - Light has logged in.

1:24 AM - Light has been glomped by fangirls!

1:25 AM - Light has said "MISSSAAA, HELP ME!"

1:25 AM - Misa has poisoned Light.

1:26 AM - CrazyAfroMan has logged in.

1:28 AM - CrazyAfroMan has logged out.

1.31 AM – Sachiko has said "LIGHT, GO TO BED!"

**-Notice- I'm tired. GET SOME FRIGGING SLEEP, YOU NERDS!**

* * *

Later That Day…

6:00 AM – Misa has poisoned Light.

6:01 AM – Light has logged in.

6:02 AM - Misa has advanced a level.

6:03 AM - Mikami's entrails have fallen out!

**-Notice- Mikami has been banned for indecent behavior.**

6:04 AM - Misa is viewing the group 'LightxL Hardcore Yaoi Hentai - 18+'.

6:05 AM - Near has achieved rank 'Sailor Saturn' in 'THA ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON FANCLUB'.

6:06 AM - Misa is listening to 'Faggot' - Mindless Self Indulgence.

6:06 AM - Misa has poisoned Light.

6:07 AM - Sachiko has become a member of the group 'LightxL Hardcore Yaoi Hentai- 18+'.

6:08 AM - Sachiko has said "Light! Why didn't you tell me about your relationship with this young man EARLIER?!"

6:09 AM - Light has said "NO, MOM, I CAN EXPLAIN!"

6:10 AM - Sayu has logged in.

6:10 AM - Sayu has said "woah, Light! Look at those hawt pictures of you & L D"

6:11 AM - Light has thrown a table at Sayu.

6:12 AM - Sayu has cast Death on Light.

6:13 AM – Misa has poisoned Light

6:14 AM – Light has said "WOULD YOU STOP IT!?"

6:15 AM - SoichiroFoSho has logged on.

6:16 AM - SoichiroFoSho has advanced a level.

6:17 AM - SoichiroFoSho has logged off.

6:18 AM – L has changed his Personal Message to "SoichiroFoSho is weird..."

6:19 AM – Light has said "Hey! That's my DAD, you loser! DX"

6:21 AM - Light has logged out.

6:21 AM - Misa has said "you don't think we scared him??"

6:22 AM - Sayu has said "…NAH!"

6:23 AM - Sayu has logged out.

6:24 AM - Misa has logged out.

625 AM - Near has achieved rank 'Sailor Moon' in 'THA ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON FANCLUB'.

6:26 AM - Near has logged out

* * *

6:27 AM – Light has sent L a Private Message; "Do you want to meet up again, hun? "

6:28 AM – Light has said "WTF! MY PRIVATE MESSAGES ARE DISPLAYED ALL OVER THE WORLD!!"

6:29 AM - Light logged out.

**Notice: I am sorry, but our servers have just closed. For good.**

**THE END!**

* * *

**a.n: god, this is such a stupid story XD such things happen only in Death Note –tuts-**

**made in an RP by skitts & EvilShrew.**

:D


End file.
